A mobile phone user may initiate a customer service call to a customer service provider for various reasons such as querying network connectivity when difficulties arise, billing issues, upgrading an account, and service availability. However, unless the customer service provider has access to information about the mobile phone user's particular history or current and past network conditions, it may be difficult to provide a rapid answer to the user's question or an optimized solution to the user's problem.